


comeuppance

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige fucks Kumi in an alley.





	comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He’s standing by the exit, foot propped against the wall as he leans back and sucks on his cigarette. His cell phone is at his ear, his blonde hair sticking straight up in the middle as he hugs his leather jacket close like he’s cold.

Kumi cocks her head, contemplating. It’s not _that_ cold, but then again she’s been dancing her ass off all night with anyone who will grind with her. Still, that doesn’t explain how she’s burning up in a tiny halter top and skirt while he’s practically freezing in _layers_.

This has to be him, she thinks, bringing the picture up on her phone for confirmation. Kind of a loner, bad hair, smoker. _Nice ass_ , she adds approvingly as he turns his back to her to lean his side against the wall.

Definitely him. Uno Misako is going to choke on her ugly weave when Kumi sends her the money shot. Stupid bitch, standing around talking shit about this poor guy backstage of the JMA’s. _“Kato Shigeaki doesn’t put out. I dated him for three months and he didn’t even try to touch me. He must be gay if he wouldn’t even sleep with_ me _.”_

Kumi doesn’t know much about these Johnny’s boys, but she does know that gay sells and whoever he is, he’s just doing his job. He’s probably some wholesome virgin who was raised by his mother to respect women and wait until he falls in love. He certainly wouldn’t have been in love with Uno; that would require her to have a heart.

The heels of Kumi’s boots clank against the sidewalk as she approaches him, but he’s clearly involved in his phone conversation and doesn’t notice her coming. Better for her, the element of surprise is guaranteed effective in situations like this, not that she does these kinds of things often. Well, maybe she does, but this time it’s solely to prove Uno Misako wrong and lord it over her head for the rest of their careers.

Let it never be said that Koda Kumiko is unmotivated.

The squeak that escapes his lungs as she grabs his ass from behind makes her smile, taking her time stepping in front of him as whoever he was talking to yells worriedly through the phone. “Better tell him you’re not getting mugged,” Kumi suggests. “I don’t feel like getting arrested tonight.”

“Who is that?” the voice on the other line demands. “Shige? I’m getting in my car and coming right down there-”

“No,” Kato says strongly. “I’m fine. I’ll talk to you later.”

His friend is still yapping as Kato flips the phone shut and looks down at Kumi inquisitively. “Do I know you?”

“You should,” Kumi says, pouting. “But since you don’t, allow me to introduce myself.”

Clearly Kato was expecting a verbal introduction, not Kumi’s lips on his and her tongue prying into his mouth. He’s really bad at fighting her, she notes happily as he tilts his head and rests his hands on her waist.

“Nice to meet you,” she whispers against his lips, trailing a rainbow-striped nail along his cheek. “I’m Koda Kumi.”

“Ka-Kato Shigeaki,” he replies. “But you already knew that.”

She smiles. “I did.”

“What do you want with me?” he asks, his voice cracking as Kumi’s other hand slips under his jacket and traces along his waistline.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asks, lowering her hand between his legs and grabbing onto something that hardens in her hold. “Let’s go.”

His eyes roll back into his head as she rubs him through his pants, and she has to admit that he looks kind of cute all flustered like that. Maybe this would be more than just proving a point. Regardless, Uno definitely wasn’t doing it right if her ex-boyfriend is this easy to seduce.

“Well?” Kumi demands, licking at Kato’s lips as he gasps at her touch. “I can’t pick myself up and throw me against the wall.”

“ _Here_?” Kato asks, a little incredulous but much more breathless. “What if someone sees -”

“Kato-kun,” Kumi says slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hopping up, balancing her legs on his hips and smirking when she immediately feels his hands on the back of her thighs, holding her up. “Good, now take me around the corner, where it’s dark, and be quiet.”

Kato moves in staggered motions, like he’s not used to carrying people like this. Or maybe he’s distracted by Kumi’s lips on his neck, or even the way she’s grinding against him and moaning softly when his hardness grazes between her legs.

The rough wall is against her back in no time, and she giggles approvingly as she nudges his head towards her and captures his lips again. He’s certainly a good kisser, very enthusiastic while not going overboard, even when she balances herself between him and the wall and starts to unfasten his pants.

“Koda-san,” he mumbles. “I don’t have anything-”

She rolls her eyes but reaches for her shoulder purse. “Women have to do everything these days.”

“That’s not-” he stammers. “I mean, I don’t come here to-”

“Shut up,” Kumi says sweetly, leaning up to kiss him on the nose. “Is this your first time?”

“What? No!” Kato sounds offended, which just makes Kumi laugh as she fishes the condom out of her purse. “I just don’t make it a point to fuck random women in alleyways behind nightclubs.”

“I’m not random,” she points out. “Do I have to put it on you too?”

Growling, he wedges her against the wall with one hand while he uses the other one to snatch the condom and tear it open with his teeth. She feigns an impressed look as he spits the corner out and rolls it on, then slides his hands between her thighs expecting to find panties to tear away. His expression when he’s met with skin is priceless, at least until his fingertips poke inside her and she grasps onto him, moving against his hand.

“Does your mother know you go out like this?” he whispers in her ear, a bit condescendingly as his fingers slip in the rest of the way and automatically crook where she wants them.

“I came here for you,” she manages to get out, bouncing faster than his wrist can move. “I’ve been watching you, Kato Shigeaki-kun.”

“Oh?” he replies, sounding more confident now that she’s quivering from his touch. “And you thought you could just grab my ass and get a piece?”

Without opening her eyes, she digs her nails into his hair and crushes their mouths together, shutting him up and swallowing his groans as he fingers her faster and makes her wetter. He’s practically squishing her between himself and the wall, and she feels the tip of his sheathed erection against her thigh. “Now,” she breathes. “Fuck me now.”

She has to give him credit, Kato doesn’t waste any time pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his cock. Her body expands for him, taking him all the way in and squeezing him in a way that has him gasping in her shoulder, holding her by the hips as he slowly pulls partway out and sharply thrust back in, making her cry out in contrast to her previous warning.

“Shh,” he whispers, followed by a groan as he pulls her towards him at the same time he snaps forward. “ _Fuck_.”

He feels good, long and hard, pounding into her with no remorse. She bounces with the force, her back arching and arms raising above her head to brace herself on the wall. She feels Kato’s mouth on her chest, tugging her top up with his teeth until her breast is exposed, the nipple immediately sucked past his lips and flicked with his tongue as her body tightens around him more.

Definitely not a virgin, Kumi amends as she starts to lose it, but then there’s a hand between her legs and a fingertip rubbing her clit and she screams out into the night, her orgasm tearing through her and bringing him with, a series of low grunts completely drowned out by her wails as he continues to thrust into her until he’s done.

Her knees are a little unsteady as she’s carefully lowered to the ground, strong hands remaining around her waist to keep her upright. She opens her eyes and focuses, seeing Kato’s red face and confused eyes. “I was right about you,” she says breathlessly, laughing as she straightens her clothes.

“What, that I’m easy?” Kato snorts. “Maybe I just want to say that I’ve fucked Koda Kumi.”

“Whatever,” she says, shrugging. “You won me leverage. Thanks for playing.”

Kato laughs as he disposes of the condom and pulls up his pants. “Tell Misako-chan I said hi.”

“I’ll tell her more than that,” Kumi replies without missing a beat, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of Kato’s post-coital face. “‘I win, you talentless hobag’,” she says out loud as she types. “‘Clearly it was just you’.”

Kato covers his face and slumps against the wall. “Just what I need, a scandal.”

“Maybe it’ll make you more popular,” Kumi offers brightly, leaning towards him and flashing the peace sign for picture number two.

“What do you win, anyway?” he asks, making no effort to move as she resituates her purse.

She pauses, turns around to face him, and looks into his eyes for the first time. “Round two?”

Kato laughs. “Only if we get an actual bed.”

She rolls her eyes, gesturing widely to the row of love motels on this particular street. “Pick one.”

Hours later, Kato drifts off to sleep as Kumi quietly gathers her things and tiptoes out, but not before leaving a ‘for a good time call’ note on the bathroom mirror in blue eyeliner.

The only thing that would piss off Uno more is dating him, at least that’s what she tells herself.


End file.
